


Thin Blue Flame

by Geonn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the show finally coming back (just over a week away!!), I decided to tackle my Everest. ;) 9+ minutes, covering the characters and relationships from the first four seasons. Not as much Root or Shaw or Root/Shaw as I wanted, but sacrifices had to be made even in a video this long and I wanted to focus on the show as a whole instead of that romantic angle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin Blue Flame




End file.
